


December

by ReadingBennie



Series: Ben and Maggie [10]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Benedict Cumberbatch Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingBennie/pseuds/ReadingBennie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of moments in Ben and Maggie's life during the month of December. </p><p>As always, this is an alternate reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hobbit Premiere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Maggie attend the Hobbit Battle of Five Armies premiere.

“Oh my goodness, look at how many people are here!” The fans were screaming, rows upon rows. There were posters waving through the air and some of the most intricate costumes I had ever seen. “This is absolutely amazing.” 

“It really is. I love seeing all the effort that people put into making their costumes, and the pictures and signs they have.” Emily walked up beside me. “Here’s your clutch, you left it in the car. Ben sent a group text asking if you felt like going into the theatre now.”

“Oh, thanks,” I replied, taking my clutch. “No, actually, I really want to walk with him, maybe see some of the costumes and signs up close.” 

I felt my phone vibrate. “Speak of the devil.” 

“Ben says he’s making his way over here.” Emily noted, typing furiously. “He should be here in- Oh! There he is.” 

My eyes followed Emily’s arm as she pointed down the carpet. Spotting Ben, I raised my hand and waved to him. 

“Maggie! You made it!” Ben came running towards us. “Thanks Emily, for helping her. You can go home, if you’d like.” 

“I think I might.” Emily reached out and gave her uncle a hug. “You two have fun! Don’t come home too late.” 

“Yes, mom.” I chuckled. Emily gave us each one last hug before heading back to the line of cars. 

“Mags, you look beautiful,” Ben wrapped his hands around my waist. “I haven’t seen this dress before, when did you get it?” 

“Oh, this old thing?” I fingered the material of my skirt. The dress was a deep navy lace over a soft, blueish dove- grey; a fitted bodice, the skirt made of layers of navy and dove-grey tulle, topped with a layer of the navy lace, flaring out from my hips. “It was in the back of the closet. I got this after completing my undergrad, when I sang with the Minnesota Chorale. Emily said you’d picked a blue jacket and this was the first one I thought of.” 

Ben gave a small hum of approval as his grip on my waist tightened, drawing me in for a soft kiss. 

“Benedict, Margaret! Come and join the fun, you’re missing it from over there!” The sound of Tim’s voice carried over the crowd as he drew near to us. “Hello, my dear, you look stunning.” 

“Tim, thank you!” I stepped out of Ben’s arms and into Tim’s for a firm hug. 

Tim released me. “Now, you two, let’s go! There are a lot of fans out there ready and excited to see you and your cast, but they can’t do that if you’re here hiding behind the partition.” 

“Dad, Maggie just got here, give her a bit! They can survive without me for a few minutes!” 

“No, I’m fine. Ben, your dad’s right, you dally enough as it is.” I laughed at the face he pulled and wrapped an arm around his waist. “I know you were a few minutes late today, so don’t give me that face. Come on, let’s go.”

Having always watched Ben interact with his fans from a distance, seeing it up close was thrilling. Their energy levels were high and intense. Ben worked his way down the line, signing as many things as he could. I stepped in here and there, offering to take group photos to save on time. 

“Did you see the dragon back there? There’s someone dressed as a dragon!” Ben gasped as we made our way closer to the stage. “I had to go take a picture with her! Her costume was so cool; I signed the tongue!” 

We paused for a moment as a photographer asked to take our picture. After a few more photos, Ben let go of my waist and headed up to the sage, for his interview and a few full cast photos. I moved to stand with Tim. 

“Man-rub? What’s that and where can I get one of those?” I giggled softly as we walked into the theatre. 

“Another brain fart quote to add to my list.” Ben bumped his elbow against mine. “Are you alright, you look a bit sad all of a sudden.” 

“Oh, I’m fine. I’m just… Don’t laugh at me, okay?” We sat down in our seats; Ben raised the arm rest and put an arm around my shoulder, pulling me into him. “I can’t really believe that this is the last adventure into Middle Earth. And it’s a tradition that me and my dad have to see the films together on my birthday, because that’s when Fellowship came out and he’s not here to see this and I feel like I’m breaking that tradition and I just… Hormones. Yeah, just hormones, that’s what.” 

Ben took my hand and pressed a kiss to the back as I used the other to brush away a few tears. 

“Mags, it’s okay. I know it’s not just the hormones.” He leaned in to kiss my temple. “Family traditions are strong ones. And you’re not breaking tradition, you’re creating a new one.” Ben placed our twined hands in my lap, against the small, firm bump starting to form. 

“I love you.” I snuggled into Ben’s side as the lights dimmed and the film started. “I love our little family.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The picture I included is what i based Maggie's dress and premiere look off of. Just picture the red as deep navy.


	2. BIFAs

“Oh. My. God.” Ellie, gasped, staring at the piece of clothing hanging from the bedroom door. “Maggie, is this the dress?”

“Yes it is! Isn’t it amazing?” I responded. “El, can you come in here and help me with the back of my hair?” 

“Yup, sure.” She came into the bathroom. “What do I need to do?”

“Just help me divide the sections and then help me get the roller in place, I can go from there.” For a few silent minutes, Ellie and I finished putting my hot rollers in. 

“Holy crapamoly, Mags, Ben picked good.” Ellie said after the last roller had been put in. “Can’t dress himself to save his life, but he hit the mark with this dress. Did he tell you why he picked it?”

“Mmmhmm.” I walked over to the dress and fingered the material. “Ben said that he wanted me to ‘out-sparkle’ the bubbly champagne tonight, and then to twinkle like the stars at my student’s Christmas concert. It broke my heart to tell him I couldn’t wear this dress for the concert… But I’m definitely going to use it again for a gig or something.” 

“Why wouldn’t you be able to wear it for the concert? Remember the dress that Ms. J had your senior year?”

“That was public school, El. Besides, I don’t need to be flashy; it’s all about the kids.” 

“Yeah, yeah, okay.” Ellie waved a hand. “Okay, so what are you planning on for your look?” 

“I was thinking something sort of vintage Hollywood. Like Rosemary Clooney, Doris Day, you know?” I sighed and handed her my phone. “Here, I saved pictures of my favorite hairstyles.”

“Oh, this one. This one for sure.” Ellie showed me the picture. “You can totally rock this ‘do, and I have the best idea for your makeup.” 

“Can I open my eyes now?” The fluffy brush tickled my nose as Ellie dusted setting powder over my face.

“Yes; I must say, this may be my best handiwork yet!” 

I stood up, opened my eyes, and turned to the full length mirror. “Oh my god, Ellie, it looks amazing! Just what I imagined!”

“I’m glad you like it!” She gave me a hug from behind. “Now let’s get you in that dress so we can see the whole picture!”

The dress slid smoothly over my body, hugging my shape in the right spots. I gave an inward sigh of relief as I looked at my profile in the mirror: the dress was close fitting but it didn’t exaggerate my belly.

“Are you doing the ‘does this make me look pregnant’ test?” Ellie slid the zip up all the way and latched the hook. “Don’t worry; you look killer, not pregnant. And the dress doesn’t make you look fat either. Stop worrying about how you used to look; you were always beautiful and now you’re even more beautiful.”

“Oh Ellie,” I turned around and hugged her, hard. “Thank you.”

We broke apart when I heard my cellphone go off. I grabbed it off my nightstand and checked the caller ID, seeing that it was the car company. 

“Is it Crinklebottom?” Ellie peeked over my shoulder. “Where is he anyway?”

“No, it’s not Ben, it’s the car company. Ben was filming Hollow Crown today.” I grabbed my heels from the closet and headed downstairs. “I’m meeting him on the red carpet. He’s been extra busy this week trying to wrap up as soon as possible. I feel like I haven’t seen him in ages.”

“When he sees you tonight, he’ll never want to leave your side again, sexy lady.” Ellie gave me a swat on the rear. “Call me tomorrow; let me know how it went. I’ll be stalking the internet for pictures of you two.”

I slipped on my shoes and the two of us stepped out of the flat, locking the door behind us. I blew Ellie a kiss as she made her way down the block to her car. I greeted the driver, and slid into the back seat of the town car. Right as we pulled away from the curb, my phone rang, Ben’s name flashing on the screen. 

“Hi, sweetie! I’m excited to see you in a bit!” I smiled as I heard Ben’s voice and the rustle of clothes. “Are you changing in the back seat?” 

“No… Yes. I left set a little behind schedule, so I’ll be just a little late.” Ben huffed, his words a little muffled. “Did the dress fit?” 

“It fits perfectly. And it looks amazing. You’re really going to like it.” I giggled. 

“Good. I’ve got to go, going to get in my trousers. I love you.” 

He hung up. I sat back and rested my hands in my lap, against the slight rounding of my belly. In short while my tiny little belly would pop; in the silence of the car, I began to imagine just what I would look like: would I carry high or low, would I be slightly bigger or smaller than average? I lost myself to my thoughts and the outside blurring past.

“Here we are ma’am.” The car rolled to a stop. I thanked the driver and stepped out into a crowd of people.

Karon spotted me and waved me over to her. We milled around for a while, chatting as we waited for Ben to show up. Surprisingly, it didn’t take very long; a few short minutes passed and I could see Ben weaving in and out of the crowd to get to us.

“Hello darling,” Ben wrapped his arms around me and squeezed my body to his. He dropped several kisses to my hair and temples. “You look beautiful. I missed you.” 

“Oh, honey,” I pressed my cheek to his chest, rubbing my hands up and down his back. “I missed you too. And thank you for the dress, I feel amazing in it.”

We broke apart, shared a quick, soft kiss, and then jumped into action on the carpet. The reporters focused all their attention on Ben, asking him questions about the film and the acting process. Moving down the line, we made light conversation as we posed for the myriad of cameras. “And then I had to kneel on the seat because I couldn’t quite manage this sitting, so there I am, with my arse practically hanging out of the window, shoving my shirt tails into my trousers.” The image that popped into my head sent me into a fit of giggles as we hit the end of the carpet and entered the building.

The display was amazing. Towers of dainty champagne glasses spread around the room. I spotted Emma Thompson standing above one of the towers, pouring a champagne waterfall to fill the glasses. I looked over at Ben, seeing his eyes light up. “Go on, get up there and pour some!” I gently pushed him off in the direction of one of the empty towers. He took his place and tipped the bottle, looking like a scene out of some old Hollywood film. I felt my cheeks flush as he locked eyes with me, a mischievous glint present. 

“Gosh, he really is attractive, isn’t he?” Emma sidled up to me. “And my goodness, look at you, you darling, precious thing!” 

I turned to her and immediately found my face in her hands. Emma squished my cheeks a bit as she continued to coo over me. “I heard so much about you from Ben. He’s absolutely taken with you and I couldn’t be happier for that dear boy. Oh you’re just stunning!”

“Thank you, Emma!” I took her hands from my face and spread her arms wide, to get a good look at her dress. “This dress is so beautiful! You look like a blue butterfly!” 

“She does, doesn’t she?” Ben slid next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist, giving my hip a squeeze. “Emma, it’s good to see you tonight!”

As soon as Ben had opened up his mouth, Emma had him in her arms, planting a kiss on his cheek. “Congratulations, young man. Your Maggie is a lovely, lovely woman and I can tell that she loves you very, very much, and she makes you happy and you her, and I’m just, oh dear, I’m a bit emotional right now; did you know, we get to drink all that champagne!?” She pressed their foreheads together, giggling. 

The pair broke apart and Emma reached over to give me one last hug. Ben and I made our way to our table. The award ceremony flew by. Ben went up to receive his award, a huge grin marking his face. His speech was inspiring, and a few times he caught my eye, the smile on his face growing by the second. 

I got up from the table to follow Ben backstage. We made our way to the photo shoot area. Ben posed with his award and with his cast mates, a couple serious shots and a couple cheeky shots. Andrew Scott caught up with us and pulled Ben into his side for wet kiss to the cheek. He moved over to me, placing a quick peck to my cheeks. “Beautiful as always, Maggie! Are you two staying around for the after party? We need to catch up!” 

“Sorry, Andrew. We’re going home to sleep; we’ve both got early days tomorrow.” Ben said, shifting his award and champagne bottle to one arm so he could take my hand in his. “Have fun; don’t party too hard.” 

Ben and I tumbled into the town car waiting for us outside the building. He tossed the award and the bottle of champagne onto the empty seat next to me, and then pulled me into his side. He leaned down and placed a heady kiss to my lips. It was deep, passionate; his tongue swept past my lips, tasting me. I grabbed his shirt to pull him closer to me as I kissed him back with vigor.

He pulled away and pressed his forehead to mine, breathing heavily. “God, I missed you so much. Just a week and a half left of filming and then I get you for three weeks.”

“Three weeks with you all to myself. I can hardly wait.” I hummed lightly, nuzzling his nose with mine. I pressed forward, catching his lips and savoring his taste again.

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time coming. 
> 
> Thought about giving up on this. Still entertaining that idea. Who knows what I'll do. 
> 
> Dress pictured is what Maggie wears, hair is inspired by Lauren Bacall. 
> 
> Maybe I'll write the next chapter. I just don't know.


End file.
